


Lil J's Valentines Day Blues

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Trevor have always been great friends. But when a hang out is misinterpreted as something else, things get wary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil J's Valentines Day Blues

They meet through Roosterteeth and become best friends. Sure Jeremy will always consider Matt to be his best friend but Trevor was always up there too. They hung out all the time, playing games and going out to bars. Trevor always made him laugh and definitely was the funniest to tease.

Then Jeremy and Matt were hired by Roosterteeth and Trevor was left behind. He didn't mind at first but as time carried on the less and less time Jeremy had for Trevor and the more time he had to give up to Achievement Hunter. Trevor tried his best not to be upset. He really tried. But the longer it went on the more agitated he got. 

Then Trevor got hired for Game Kids. So he got to come into the office and see Matt and Jeremy more. And it started to feel like their old friendship again.

Then came along Caleb. 

It's not that Jeremy would ever say he hated Caleb, because he's a nice kid, but the day Trevor and Caleb really meet and the two bond and Caleb's compliments to Trevor leave him blushing makes Jeremy want to rip his hair out. 

He never thought he liked guys let alone Trevor. He's had girlfriends, no matter what Matt says. So why does he have this weird feeling in his chest every time he catches Trevor and Caleb smiling at each other?

"Dude, maybe your just like jealous of their friendship." Matt tells him after he explains his situation a day or two later. Their stuck late at the office editing a Minecraft Let's Play, all the others already gone for the day including Trevor and Caleb. 

"You think?"

"Well you haven't had much time to hang out lately and now he's editing all day with Caleb and getting along with him and you wish it was you. It doesn't have to mean you like him right?"

Jeremy smiles, feeling reassured by his friend "Thanks man."

Then a few weeks later Geoff decides to bring Trevor in to help with the Achievement Hunter editing, leaving Trevor with Jeremy and Matt the majority of the time again. Jeremy and Trevor joke around and Jeremy helps Trevor fit in better with the guys. They can spend more time together after work as well since their hours are aligned. Things are pretty much back to normal and Jeremy doesn't feel confused about his sexuality any longer.

Months past and then it's February and Valentine's Day is approaching. Jeremy intends to spend the night at home, maybe play some video games and drink some beer. Matt has a date, which doesn't surprise him. Kdin has Val so they'll be out doing something themselves. However Trevor doesn't say anything about his plans when the group is all discussing their own. 

When Matt and Kdin walk out of the room for a coffee break Jeremy decides to bring it up.

"So no Valentine's Day plans?" Jeremy says jokingly.

Trevor shrugs, still editing away and avoiding Jeremy's gaze. "Nah, no point. Probably will stream or something."

Jeremy nods "Well if you bored you could always come by my place and get drunk."

"Cool. I will definitely keep that in mind."

The next day Jeremy's cleaning his cats litter box when he gets a text from Trevor., asking if his offer for Valentine's Day is still available. Jeremy smiles and types back a reply before washing his hands because kitty boxes are disgusting. 

Then the next day Jeremy comes into the office and gets a look from Kdin. He's a little confused but then Kdin comes back to normal. Jeremy wants to question it but he decides against it, assuming it meant nothing. Then later he's getting himself a drink in the kitchen and Ryan makes some subtle hint at him about his Valentine's Day plans, which confuses him even more.

"Well Trevor told us you two were spending the night together." Ryan tells him when he asks. "Sounds like fun."

"Well yeah. Will probably just get drunk and play games. Just like any other time with him or Matt." 

Ryan smirks but then heads back into the office, leaving Jeremy even more confused.

Later that night after everyone's went home besides Matt and himself, Jeremy decides to bring it up again.

"So did Trevor say something about our plans Saturday?" Jeremy asks

Matt snorts "Yeah, he said I'm going over to Jeremy's. He seemed pretty excited."

Jeremy's about to reply again, ask why everyone seems so curious about it now when something dings inside his head. Trevor thinks their hang out is a date. Because it's Valentine's Day and Jeremy asked him to hang out since he didn't have a date. Trevor thinks Jeremy asked him to be his date.

"Oh." Jeremy replies and goes back to his editing though he doesn't get much more done.

He lies in bed that night thinking about it. Should he cancel it? Should he just tell Trevor it's not a date? Should he go on a date with his best friend? The guy who he thought he had feeling for before.

However the next day, before Jeremy can even make his decision on things, Caleb ruins everything.

He comes in to the Achievement Hunter office and finds Gavin talking to Trevor. Trevor seems to be talking about their plans again when he walks in and looks like a deer caught in the headlights when Jeremy walks in.

"Oh hey Jeremy." Gavin says when he realizes what Trevor's so concerned about. "Trevor needs to talk to you."

Gavin gets up and walks out, probably off to find Michael. It leaves the two alone and Trevor looks nervous.

"So about our thing on Saturday..."

"Oh yeah, that. Listen if you don't want to hang out dude we don't have to. I'm sure Matt's date won't last long anyways so."

Trevor gives him a look "I was going to say, Caleb wanted to hang out but if your so busy then I'll just go out with him then."

"No that's not what I meant!" Jeremy starts

"Well what did you mean? You said we don't have to hang out because there's other stuff you can do. Which is fine. It's not like we were doing anything that important." Trevor says before walking past Jeremy out of the room. Jeremy sighs because frankly he doesn't know what just happened but he knows Trevor's upset and Caleb may have stole his best friend. 

And maybe something more.

Things could be better on Valentine's Day. 

Jeremy and Trevor still haven't exactly made up. Their talking but Trevor won't accept his invitation to still hang out. Jeremy still hasn't figured out if he likes Trevor more then a friend or not. He can't talk about it with Matt, because he doesn't want to tell anyone about his feelings before he's come to terms with it himself. Jeremy decides to just edit as fast as possible so he can get out of their before he has to suffer to much. But that doesn't end up being what happens. 

Stupid Caleb decides to be a stupid gentlemen and bring Trevor chocolates as a present. Jeremy scowls because he knows he got the idea from Michael, who probably got the idea from Kdin earlier that week. He remembers seeing Gavin happy as a bird when Michael had surprised him and seeing Trevor with that same expression makes his heart hurt . That should be him. 

What is he thinking? He likes Trevor. Trevor's good looking. Trevor's funny. Trevor is incredible smart. Trevor makes Jeremy happy.

Jeremy spends the rest of his afternoon trying to think out a plan on how he can confess his feelings to Trevor. He doesn't want to upset him more or risk losing their friendship in anyway either. He sits at his desk and stares at a blank screen for about 20 minutes before, like an idiot, opens up a browser and looks up ideas.

"Confessing your love to your best friend? What the hell have you and Matt been up to lately?" Steffie asks from behind his shoulder, causing Jeremy to literally jump right out of his seat.

"It's not for Matt it's for Trevor" he mumbles.

Steffie coos "Aw sweetie you don't need to worry about Trevor. That boy has been head over heels for you forever."

Jeremy blinks "He has?"

"Have you never noticed how he's always staring at you with his doe eyes all the time?"

Jeremy shakes his head and she laughs.

"Dude you need glasses then. Even Gavin can tell, and it's Gavin!"

It hits him then that this isn't about trying to convince Trevor to love him back. It has nothing to do with that. Trevor likes him too. This should be easy.

Jeremy arrives at his apartment just moments before Trevor was about to leave. He's shocked when he opens his front door to find Jeremy with his hand inches away from where the door was, just about to knock.

"What are you doing here?" Trevor asks confused.

"I wanted to talk to you. Do you have like 5 minutes?"

Trevor nods and they enter the apartment and sit on the couch.

Jeremy takes a few breaths before continuing. "I think I love you."

Trevor blinks rapidly at him in return "I'm sorry, what?"

"I think I love you man. I think that's why I accidentally asked you out and why I was so upset when you decided to go out with Caleb tonight instead. And why I always want to spend time with you, even more then I do with anybody else, including Matt. It's because I have feelings for you."

Trevor frowns "Then why didn't you want to hang out tonight?"

"Because I realized you thought it was a date. But then I realized I wanted it to be a date too."

Trevor's frown softens into a smile "Well, I guess when I'm back from my evening with Caleb we can hang out."

Jeremy snorts "Your still going to go out with him?"

"I can't just cancel. He'll think I'm an asshole. Just stay here and play video games until I'm back and then we can have our date."

Jeremy huffs "You don't even have any good games!"

Trevor rolls his eyes but starts to get up to leave. But as he stands up he leans over and presses a kiss to Jeremy's cheek, causing him to blush. "I'm sure you'll find something to do."

Which is how Jeremy spends the most of his Valentine's Day thinking about a kiss to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
